bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 8
Happy Halloween After All? Not Likely They broke apart from their embrace, Mandy looked at me with total shock. She stood up and didn't say anything. Damon muttered something and left. I closed the door behind me. "Why?" I demanded. "Don't you dare judge me! I saw you lurking around the gates with Ted," Mandy yelled at me. "Nothing happened," I told her truthfully. "Oh please, you act so innocent, but I've seen you fawning all over him. Flirting with Casey, and using him," she snapped. "It's not like that at all. I'm not dating Casey, and making out with his bestfriend behind his back," I retorted. "You would, if you got the chance," she said, not looking at me now. "No, I wouldn't." She swore me to secrecy after that, I knew I wouldn't be able to tell Ted about it. I didn't want to see him suffer, so I agreed to keep quiet about it. That didn't stop me for hating myself because of it. Both Damon and Mandy acted like nothing happened, they expected me to do the same. Over the next week I avoided being alone with Ted at all costs, I was afraid of telling him what happened. I knew that if he asked me, I would blab. On Halloween, I sat at the jock table, staring at my food not wanting to eat the food in front of me. The guys were planning their pranks for later, I didn't see the point. "What's up, Scarlet?" Dan asked. I was glad that they had stopped calling me New Chick. "Nothing," I said, in the same monotone way, as I did everytime some asked me, if I was ok. "Well, I dare you to tell me, or you have to kiss the first guy that speaks to you," Dan said, smirking. "Hey, Scarlet.." I heard a boy say, they were stood right next to me. I stood up and kissed them on the cheek, just to shut Dan up. I nearly had a heart attack, when I realised it was Ted. Ted looked embarrassed, everyone sat at the table - including Mandy looked surprised. I returned to staring at my food, unable to speak. "Why don't you do that, when I speak to you?" Casey asked, as Ted sat down next to Mandy. I glared at him, and he changed the subject. "So, who should we prank first?" "I don't care, but I do want to put some nerds in their place. They've gotten cocky, since Hopkins started acting like their bodyguard," Dan said, still smirking at me - he stopped when I finished my soda and threw the can at him. They resumed planning their prank, I got up, to throw away the disgusting food - that I totally didn't want to eat. I put my tray on the counter. There was a boy there, Davis, the one that pushed me in the fountain on my second day. "I'm going, alright? You don't have to set your bodyguards on me," he said, turning his back on me. "I wasn't going to, I was just putting my tray back," I told him. I looked at the counter for a moment. "I didn't want Damon to hit you, or to cause any trouble." "Then, I guess we are cool, for now," he said, he looked over at the jock table and then looked at me again. "I should go.." I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that Damon and Ted were glaring at Davis. "Why? There isn't any classes today, we should hangout tonight," I said. I knew exactly why I was saying that, Damon expected me to keep his secret, so he can stop beating up all the boys that talk to me. I didn't know why Ted was so protective, but he shouldn't be. Even if Mandy was so quick to cheat on him, she was still his girlfriend. "Yeah, ok, that would be great," he said, he looked surprised - probably because I hadn't just let Damon beat the crap out of him. "Cool, I'll meet you outside the boy's dorms," I told him, smiling. Instead of returning to the jock table, I decided to go back to the dorm, I had to change into my costume. I was going as a witch, my parents had sent me the costume two days ago. Mandy and I had already altered the dress, so it looked sexier. It looked really good on me. I met Davis outside the boy's dorm, but he got into a fight with a greaser that decided to throw a egg at him, so I ended up walking around by myself. I saw Casey egging some kids with a kid in a bunny costume, Gary dressed as a Nazi, and a kid in a skeleton costume. Casey saw me and smiled, well, I think he was - he was wearing a demon mask, but he usually smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Scarlet, buddy," he said, he looked at something behind me. I was going to turn around, but something hit me on the back of the head. It felt like my skull had exploded or something. Everything blurred out in front of me, I could feel myself falling through the air into nothing. Category:Blog posts